User talk:Golden Flame0
Oh, sorry, I've been busy on Reptiles wiki, but I'll contribute more here, don't worry. By the way, can you take the time and contribute to Reptiles wiki? The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 23:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I like your new signature! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 23:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OK I guess, but I don't want do be killed. Wait, if I tried, I could easily win, so I wouldn't worry about being killed! I don't think someone as small as Goldas would be a match for me. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 12:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I didn't make the wordmark for Reptiles wiki, so the answer is no. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 11:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that i havnt been on for ages i know. I have been working on my main Wiki. And also sorry but i couldnt find the wiki Lol. I will try to become more active within the community soon :) El-liamo 06:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok Yeah thanks that would be good its also not working on my other Wiki :P ooooo go on the chat thingo on the Wiki itd be good to talk to you. (not the coommunity portal i was banned) :D really O_o Really i am too but it looks like im the only person on i cant see you online? El-liamo 06:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks once more ill be sure to add it soon and okley dokley ill be on soon :) Hey hi {User's real name censored} lol ps. i'm in the {Area name censored} Froggyfrog 03:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Logo? You asked for a logo from Reptiles Wiki, well here it is! -- 12:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but if I have to add all these, then it won't fit the whole logo space and you will be violating wikia's ToU, also the old logo appears too small and you could only read the I with a slash. :-- 09:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Will this do? -- 04:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi GFZ. What exactly did you want me to help with? The background, the main page, or both? I noticed you just made a new logo. It looks good! :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :1. The idea for having a community contest for a new background is very good. Not only does the wiki get a new background, but it also encourages community involvement. :2. Whenever you upload a new version of the logo and still see the old logo, it's just the image server cache being slow to update. It should be updated by now. I have only seen the new logo while I've been here on the wiki. :3. The best way to get more visitors to your wiki is to have a spotlight made for your wiki. Once Imaginaughts Wiki gets to the point that it meets the best practices criteria (mainly 200 articles), you can request a spotlight here. :4. I just edited the main page to use the layout found on Custom BIONICLE wiki. Each section uses Template:SectionBox. To add new sections, just use this format: :Let me know if you need me to do anything else. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I fixed the main page. The only thing you did wrong was put the new sections below the tag, so just be sure to that all sections are above the endcolumn tags. Oh, and it seems that displaying an image as a thumbnail makes it show up partially outside the section box, so I removed "thumb" from the featured image and set it to a specific size to fit within the box's width, and I centered it. Now the image is displaying completely inside the section. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) HI... HI! Uh...I'm sorta newish, fixes some grammatic and html errors, feel free to ask me for anything!. TRUST ME. -- 22:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can the Mochafiction Wiki be a supported wiki? --Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: The capital of Illinois is Springfield.our eyes see in 24 bit color. This is randomly generated text.The most popular wikia site is http://uncyclopedia.wikia.orgTomatoes are fruit.5, not 3, colors are needed to create all visible colors.Despite amazing ratings and reviews, the game M.U.L.E. Only sold several thousand copies.Fireworks were invented in chinaFire is not an element, rather a chemical reaction. Get real, alchemists.In risk it is most likely that you will lose if you attack 4 units with 4 units.anything 8 bit has exactly 256 different values, none of which is 256.2012 is NOT the end of the world.If you try to divide by zero, M.A.D. will occur. 22:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Suggestion I'm uploading it under File:Favicon2.ico. I can always change it, if you like. To view click here: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/imaginaughts/images/6/6f/Favicon2.ico --Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: The capital of Illinois is Springfield.our eyes see in 24 bit color. This is randomly generated text.The most popular wikia site is http://uncyclopedia.wikia.orgTomatoes are fruit.5, not 3, colors are needed to create all visible colors.Despite amazing ratings and reviews, the game M.U.L.E. Only sold several thousand copies.Fireworks were invented in chinaFire is not an element, rather a chemical reaction. Get real, alchemists.In risk it is most likely that you will lose if you attack 4 units with 4 units.anything 8 bit has exactly 256 different values, none of which is 256.2012 is NOT the end of the world.If you try to divide by zero, M.A.D. will occur. 02:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Supporting your wiki on our wiki No Prob. I'm doing it now. --Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: 16:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Popular Pages I think we should edit the bar at the top (If you don't know I can tell you how) to have these as the top 10 pages (based on several factors) #Goldas #Aef #Dethmoria #Komodo cobra #Light/Dark blade #Basai City #Dragoon #Nick #Raven #Imaginaught They're in order, so if you can only do 5, just use the top five, and so on. --Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: 22:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I can't. Only admins like you can, and since you're the only one on this wiki, only you can. :( :PS: You can't unlock the page either. It's one of the few (The others being File:Wiki-Background.png, File:Wiki-Wordmark.png, File:Favicon.ico, and bot settings) that you can't unlock. :--Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: 21:59, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I also left some recommended settings on the talk page. --Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: 23:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Behemeth Strikes hey GF0 i was wondering: can i use Goldas for Behemeth Strikes. just to be safe can i use any of you characters? I am the man 15:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) okay! why i need Goldas is just because he was gonna comment on Behemeth in the making and once done. And o he was also gonna help capture Behemeth for Aef. PB|T|J|N 14:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Done. Here's the Template itself:Template:From Wikipedia, if you want to use it just place on any page. I also used a .svg image instead of a png; this will allow the image to be stretched to as many pixels as your computer can take before it crashes. --Mocha2007 | Talk | Fun Fact: 18:19, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Busyness Hey! its me! PB here! anyway Flame if you are too busy of editing, fixing, updating, and all that jazz you can just ask me for help! cause i want you to be able to do what you want to do. PB|T|J|N 13:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) You'll like this. TADA! -- 18:27, September 9, 2011 (UTC) "Neon Blue"="Cyan" I had cyan trees because I wanted to demonstrate the limitlessness of the imagination. I could've added almost anything to border the image, but I figured this demonstrated the wiki very nicely, considering the wide variety of articles we have. -- 17:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You'll like this-VERSION 2.0! YAY! Another Ad. -- 21:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) YET ANOTHER AD! -- 21:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ad Hey GF0 now i have 2 Ads! but i know mocha is still wining. and i would've added something like "join the wildness at" and then it would show the Logo but i'm not good at stuuf like that. I know Mocha will get the Administration prize but still. Its sorta fun to make these pictures! PB|T|J|N 21:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) 200Th PAGE! Hey GF0 i made the 200th page! Pipsu! because he is the 200th page i will make him impurtant and appear alot inside of my storys! PB|T|J|N 23:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Answers 1. Go to File:Favicon.ico. Make shure you saved File:Favicon2.ico to your documents, or whatever. Click "Upload New Version" at the bottom of the page. Select Favicon2.ico. Then Click upload and ur done! 2. I will get on this right away. -- 01:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) SPOTLIGHT IMAGE DRAFT 1 File:Mocha's Ad4.png. It is 128x256 pixels, (2:1) and will fit perfectly into one of the slots. If there's any last minute changes you want, now's the time to say so.-- 23:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) "Something about the image thingy idk, it was said by you" I'm Pretty shure that's added by you. -- 14:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Imaginaughts looks like a fun wiki. However, as Acer said, the criteria for spotlight requests through this page is to have 200 non-stub pages; so you would need 11 or less stubs, or pages under about 300 bytes. Please ask again when you have had a chance to strengthen the content on your wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:09, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I improved both of the IW logos. Hope you like it! -- 02:27, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Userpic Recommendation -- 16:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fontastic! Um... you'd need to download the font, which would mean I'd have to upload the font (.ttf format for Windows and Apple, download FontForge if you have a linux or linux based OS (like Ubuntu)), but I don't know where to upload it... I basically copied it from default.png inside the /fonts folder of minecraft.jar with 7zip (also possible with winzip), and turned it into .ttf format (With CorelDRAW Graphics Suite X5). So you could do that. I might upload it somewhere. -- 16:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) My first ever made up character! Hot-Shot! i forgot his first name, but his second was Heat then Hot-Shot. thats it! the first Hero in -fill in blank once a story has been started or finished-! Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 18:00, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Welcome Hello! Thank you for the warm welcome. :) I'm looking forward to contributing here! The reason I haven't made any pages yet is because... "Remember: pictures for the win! (FTW). If your stuck, use paint! I know I do. This means that pictures are preferred. So are Infoboxes." I have a good list of ideas for pages to make, but of course, I need to find/make pictures for them. I'll make some pages once I get some good pictures :D. BRICK! BRICK! BRICK! BRIIIICK!! Itsfun. 02:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Main page colors Hi. To change the colors of the boxes on the main page, just edit Template:SectionBox. The first div includes background-color:#8CF which is the light blue for the main area. The second div includes background-color:#08F which is the dark blue for the header. To change the text color for either the header or the main area, just add the color variable to the correct div. For example, if you wanted to change the main area text to black, you would add color:black; to the first div. Also, if you wanted to change just a few words to green, for example, I realized that it's not possible using the current version of the SectionBox template (due to it using } and } for input rather than specific names). In order to be able to change the text color to something other than what is defined on the template, you'll need to give specific names for each of the two inputs on the template. I created Template:SectionBoxTest using } and }. Then by enterting this: ...it results in this: So if you want to have the ability to change text color on the fly, either edit Template:SectionBox to give } and } specific names, or just rename (move) Template:SectionBoxTest to Template:SectionBox. Then edit the main page to update each section by adding header= and body= (or whatever names you use for the inputs). Hope that helps. Let me know if you need help making those changes. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. Just tell me what background colors and text color you want to use for the header and main area of the boxes. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:33, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Dude! You were griefed! I saw the penis on your Userpage and I was like "Um... what?" Turns out someone griefed your page, I reverted all 8 edits, I'd recommend you lock your userpage. Since you're the only admin, you would be the only one who could edit it. Anyway, I'm back and proposing a new color scheme: *Buttons: #FF8000 (Orange) *Links: #0080FF (Sky) *Header: #FFC000 (Amber) *Background: #200020 (Black with a slight hint of purple) I might submit a new background graphic for you to review. File: ]] Please block 203.129.59.67, he's been vandalizing everything. I've returned, -- 18:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Server Upgraded to 1.0.0 Try it out now. -- 23:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Requests Piling Up There's 20 deletion requests. All of the images in the category are because of me, when I enhanced the photos. Here's a link when/if you're ready: Category:Candidates_for_deletion -- 23:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) PS. I can't do it because I'm not an admin. :P :Oh, I didn't mean the articles, I just meant the images. :P -- 15:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude! hey dude! i have massive ideas, but i dont know where is the button to create a page! does this wiki allow contributers? i wont spam i promise! Imaginaughts: The Game Alpha Testing Here's the blog post: http://imaginaughts.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mocha2007andcoco/Imaginaughts:_The_Game Alpha is out! Test it... tell me how it goes. -- 18:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :It should work now. -- 23:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Your Minecraft Server Awesome! I am interested! The thing is, you seem to get on 7 hours before me most the time. :-[ Lol. Hamachi? Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 15:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC) MINECRAFT SERVER I'm interested! Address? -- 16:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Response Which pages did I protect? I can't find them. -- 22:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Elent Laser Series Glitch? I don't have any issues with commenting on the page. It's not protected, but even then that shouldn't disable commenting. Mabye someone spammed comments in other article wikis(?), (Only we have commented in the past month, perhaps one of us triggered it lol) and triggered the anti-spam guard, whatever that may be. -- 16:26, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Like the new Navbar? Well, I guess it would be hard to say it's not better, considering the previous one was blank (lol). -- 22:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Bytes, or Author? Well, yes you did, however, according to this, I've contributes roughly 2500 B more. When the list went to 50, I listed an article PB made under you, and an article on Mochadia I made under you as well (And at one point the amount of articles on the list I listed under you was near half (46%). Originally I did list everything under the author, but then I realized that a user could, for example, make 66 pages for each of jupiter's moons, and copy-paste "xxx is a moon of jupiter", and then we'd fill in the actual content, but they would get credit for the article. Since I reduced the list to only long articles, the chances of that are now much more slim (So now it would take about >1000 B, as opposed to the original 250 B), so I have changed it now. -- 15:16, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Why Hey Golden. :D Long time no see...About not being active on here...At ALL. :/ There's my stories. FoD, so near done, it's driving me crazy, but i can't ever get myself to add to it. :( Hard to explain...I like planning stories, or plots, more than i like putting them into words. Then there's another thing, where i've gotten better grammar and spelling, so i'd have to correct FoD, every word through if Mocha doesn't get to it. I've gotten different ideas for the early chapters of FoD, like to make it more detailed, and add more dialogue, and more 'events' and 'action'. Basically add a lot of bulk to it. But i can't get myself around to actually doing it. :/ Sorry. And also...Life. i've been busy. :( Found 3 minecraft servers i'm ADDICTED to. That takes up half the day. :/ all the new minecraft updates drag my attention. Aaaaaand i've started to lose my interest in this wikia. :( The content is getting...well, i don't wanna say it in your face. But the stuff Ub3r_Leech and that other guy makes disturb me, like Raven, and a battle Raven takes place in...i'm not even gonna say it. It mocks something i believe is going to happen on Earth. It insults me, and that's why i left this wiki. I still wanna be friends with you and Mocha, though. But the content on this wiki gets worse and worse in my opinion. (Incase you wonder, i don't think i'd like to stay on this wiki anymore. At all.) Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 17:24, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Returnin' To GF, I get what you mean by this, how everyone has their own reality, and own perspective. This is why i love this wikia, because it's what you want (You being anybody). You don't have to worry about other people's storylines, or stuff when you make your own story, or plot, or backstory- Because it's our own reality. I love that about this wikia- and i'm sorry if i made it sound like i didn't like this wikia anymore. I just got in a upset mood, but i get it now. Thanks, Golden. I owe ya'. If you haven't noticed in this message, i've decided i'll come back. I'll Keep up on FoD, or atleast i'll TRY, because whenever i say something like that i sometimes don't even ever get to it, sadly. But, i'll try, because i have ideas for FoD running through my mind every week (FoD = Forces of Darkness). And i'll fix my characters up, (A.K.A. Bring their pages up to date.) and i'll just in general, try to stay active on this wikia. Sadly, again, keeping up with the wikia might come down to how busy i am in life. :/ Well, thanks for the "help", Thanks, Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 15:26, October 29, 2012 (UTC) For everything. The Return is Official. Didn't know i was "missed" so much. :3 Anyways, it's good to be back, ol' friend. :D And sorry you had a bad day, we all have those days... Hope i can do well here, Bamboo is yummy. (Om nom nom!) 16:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Chronology Hello, Golden Flame0. I would propose a chronological system of sorts, the IT (Intergalactic time) system. It would be divided into Brevits, (Brev-it) Frustrums, (Frus-tum) and Aets (Ae-t). A Brevit would be the Ren's constant unit 1, and therefore equal to a day. A Frustrum would be 365 Brevits, and an Aet would be 10 Frustrums. It would be written so today (At the time 2/10/13) would be 201;3;40. Yes, AAA;F;BBB. I also would like an IT calibration of the stories, if possible. Or atleast list the chronological order.